euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Celestine Fontaine
Celestine Fontaine is a nightblade. She is the daughter of the sorcerers Samael Fontaine and Milie. Celestine is the sister of the Spellsword Syaran Fontaine, and the cousin of Seth and Elisa Fontaine. Biography Celestine was born as the part of a necromancer-sorcerer family, being the daughter of the mage Sam Fontaine and his wife Milie. She learnt to use a sword from young and trained herself in the nightblade arts, with guidance from the trainers of the Royal Guard. Other than fighting, Celestine was educated in the arts and sciences, although unlike her relatives Seth and Sariel, she hates studying. Celestine also hates sports, seeing them as a frivolous use of physical ability. Celestine is an official member of the Royal Guard despite her age, as she has proven himself capable enough to handle combat. She specializes in anti-nightblade warfare and is part of the special division. ACA Reloaded Celestine is the twin sister of Syaran Fontaine, and daughter of Sam Fontaine and Milie. She is technically the firstborn, being born slightly earlier than her brother. Celestine was educated in warfare and combat, and was brought back in time by a Dragon Break, along with Syaran and Seth. Celestine's mission is to restore the timeline, and return to her own time. Personality and Appearance ACA Original Celestine is especially rebellious for her age and she likes to challenge authority, although, as a Royal Guard, she knows not to cross the line. Celestine, knowing herself as the prettiest girl in her family, is very proud of her looks. Celestine loves passing cheeky comments and she also enjoys making people she hates feel inferior. She's nonetheless still a rather intelligent girl and she will not push too hard. Celestine is actually very caring towards her kin and friends, under her abrasive personality. She rarely shows this side, unless someone is very close to her. Still, in combat, or around strangers, Celestine is noticeably different, being suspicious and cold towards them most of the time, if not always, due to her training to naturally be skeptical about the intents of everyone around her. Gaining her trust is extremely hard. ACA Reloaded Celestine is less immature compared to her original self, and she's level headed and tactical. She is still proud of her looks, though, since she is considered good looking even among her family. She has the capacity to be kind to others, and isn't a nasty person at heart Celestine is also considerably more assertive than her brother or cousin. In fact, she's always the first to charge forward in battle, and can be reckless if angered enough. Appearance Celestine has long, flowing brown hair and she also has a pair of large brown eyes, possibly the only member of the Fontaine family to have said eyes (In ACA reloaded, Celestine has blue eyes). Her complexion is excellent and her skin is soft and smooth, with a noticeable lack of any form of blemishes. Celestine also has a relatively good figure for her age and she stands at 5' 6". Celestine's eyes will turn blue when she uses magicka, but returns to their original colour when not casting. Powers and Abilities ACA Original Celestine is a relatively good fencer and unarmed fighter, with above average stamina for a person of her age, due to intensive training. Celestine is relatively weak, though, which makes her a poor hand to hand fighter, as she cannot hit very hard, despite being able to perform a rapid chain of attacks, although her knowledge of pressure points makes her deadly to fight if unarmored. Celestine was trained as a nightblade and thus possesses the related powers. She also has abilities similar to a dragonknight, taught by her father, to grant her greater versatility in combat. Celestine used her intelligence to combine the training of both to achieve greater combat efficiency. Celestine is capable of punching the life out of an enemy, to absorb it. Celestine can also teleport to attack people, throwing knives forged of fire at them. Celestine is also able to massively boost her stamina regeneration and attack speed by focusing her magicka inwards, healing her in the process. Celestine combined the deadly arts of the nightblade and the brutal power of the dragonknight to create a whole new ability, that she names "Alduin's return". This is an attack where she leaps and charges her powers of the nightblade, slamming into the ground and shredding the souls of those around her. The force of the slam is capable of flinging people into the air and soul tethers form around Celestine to drain health for her. Celestine's primary mutation allows her to create extremely realistic copies of herself, known as shades. These shades are actually intangible, but they are realistic to the extent they can fool enemies, unless the enemy actually attacks the shades. Celestine can create a nearly limitless number of shades, but for each shade she creates, they become less realistic. Celestine can dispel any illusion spell explosively, as her secondary mutation. This allows her to decloak from invisibility explosively, shocking nearby targets when she exits. Celestine can also purge illusion spells from her allies or enemies to create an explosion of electrical energy. the electricity only damaging opponents, as a testament to her latent ability to control electricity. Celestine can also detonate her own shades, or shades created by others. When Celestine resists mind control, she continuously electrocutes the person trying to control her mind. Celestine has shown she can generate and utilize voluminous quantities of lightning if sufficiently enraged, although she is unable to control or direct the lightning very well. The lightning just discharges from the front of her body along her arms and electrocutes everything she is facing. Performing this attack completely drains Celestine and causes heavy internal injury. Celestine faints after using it from sheer exhaustion. Celestine has also proven unable to use this attack normally, requiring a heavy threat and sufficient anger. Due to heavy training, Celestine is virtually immune to illusion, having a strong control over her emotional state (which she loses when loved ones are threatened) and allowing her mind to avoid the effects of illusion. Celestine is also biologically immortal and will stop aging in time to come. ACA Reloaded Celestine is a skilled sword user, and also relatively good at fighting unarmed. She's very, very strong for a girl of her age (despite her non athletic, skinny body), and has good stamina and agility, which lets her fight quite efficiently. Celestine is also exceptional at throwing weaponry and objects, and can easily hit a fast moving target with a knife even from up to 10 - 15 meters away. Celestine can also rapidly fling knives at multiple targets. Like all Fontaines, Celestine has an innate capacity to perform electrokinesis, which her family is aligned with. Celestine also can perform an electromagnetic attack on an enemy which allows her to sap the opponent's life force and bolster her own, for no magicka. Celestine has the ability to create shades of herself, up to three. She can swap positions with the shades, detonate them with a strong explosion or use them as puppets to attack. The shades attack for reduced damage, and copy Celestine's moves. Due to her limited magicka, though, Celestine has to position her shades carefully, and not spend too much magicka on her powers. Via creating just the arms and weapons of her shades, Celestine can cut a target four times with a single slash of a sword. The three cuts performed by the spectral weaponry will deal reduced damage. Celestine can further cause the spectral arms to throw spectral knives for ranged attack as well. These spectral arms always manifest around her right arm. Celestine's tertiary power known as "Emerald Dragon's Wrath" lets her enter a state of heightened aggression, increasing her speed and strength, along with applying a vitality and energy draining enchantment to her weapon. Celestine also gains improved stamina and health regeneration from the power. However, use of such denies Celestine of magicka use, until she stops using it. Celestine has shown, if she burns life force to enhance the ability, she gains the ability to fly using dragon like wings, and also the ability to spit flame. Celestine has since lost her enhanced power, by trading it back for her lifespan. This power may very well eclipse her shade generation in utility if she fully powers it. Celestine is estimated to have a maximum lifespan of 525 years, and has eternal youth. She is also immune to illusion and paralysis. Equipment ACA Original Celestine uses an extremely shiny ninjato as her primary weapon, wielding it in a reverse grip sometimes. She can change her grip with ease. This weapon does not collect blood as it kills, is unbreakable and capable of slicing into spirits and ethereal beings. The grip of the weapon is also made to have extreme levels of friction with her gauntlets, preventing most forms of disarmament. Celestine can handle the weapon with both hands, but is right handed and accordingly has better proficiency wielding her sword right handed. Celestine wears a silvery suit of light armor most of the time. Celestine strangely seems to blend into shadows when she actually tries, despite how shiny her armor can be under light. ACA Reloaded Celestine uses a custom Fontaine blade that is unbreakable, and has the ability to cut spirits, based on an ebony sword. She also retains her custom light armor, and carries many throwing knives. Trivia * Celestine's looks are based on Misaka Mikoto from A Certain Magical Index/ A Certain Scientific Railgun, as with her mother. She has much longer hair, though. She also does not have electrical powers as her main ability. * Celestine's shade detonating abilities are similar to Zer0 from Borderlands. Alternate Art Celestine Fontaine Close Up.jpg|Portrait of Celestine Fontaine Celestine Fontaine Alternate.jpg|Celestine Fontaine, the nightblade who kills other nightblades... Celestine Fontaine.jpg|Celestine Fontaine in ACA original Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:Nightblades